galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Beginnings 10
Chapter Beginnings 10 12 Light Years from Earth – Tau Ceti Mulku-Gaven rose from his recliner and walked the small distance across the well lit room to greet the person that just entered. “Come park yourself among us. We are all eager to hear your latest exploits.” Nalka-Kalku described an outward circular motion with his thin hands and spidery looking fingers.” He who sees the Outside brings tidings to those who guide the Inside.” With these words he disengaged his upper hip joints and collapsed in an elegant way on the one free recliner. While he was glad to take the weight of his feet and could not deny the exquisitely relaxing shape of the Comfort-Recliner, he did not feel very relaxed. He was only a Class Seven outside Flyer, while most present where Class Twenty-one Insides. There was no class above Twenty-One. Besides him there was only one other outside present, this one however was a Class 19. He shifted to the ‘obedient listener ‘pose with his head held low and Mulku returned to his recliner and took the ‘expect obedience’. Except for the colored sashes there was no visual difference between Inner and outer Ferons. Gray skin, never taller than 170 centimeters, with large almond shaped slightly upward angled eyes, noses that consisted basically of two small holes above the thin lipless mouths. The heads of the Ferons appeared to be out of proportion and big compared to their thin bodies. Freon eyes perceived colors completely different from any other known species that almost everything they created was in some shade of gray. Mulku described an inward circle with his left wrist and then fanned his fingers.” We Inner are always eager to hear what the Outer have brought.” This was a clear indication that Mulku wanted a report about Nalka’s latest expedition, but the 21 Level Inner had not yet made the appropriate hand sign for him to begin. He was well aware that all the friendliness and form displayed by this High Inner was nothing more than ritual and Mulku would have found the same elegant hand gestures and used the same friendly tone to order Nalka’s death. Such was the power and the purpose of the Inner. Nalka did not envy the Inner for their power. They had to remain inside at all the time, never to see the sun , feel the wind or even leave the planet, unless their entire dwelling was brought aboard a Inner Transporter and flown by Outers were the Inners had to go. The Inners would make rules and laws, whatever a Inner said was to be obeyed. But as much as the Inner had power over the Outer, there was an incredible complicated codex of how to behave as an Inner and what to do when. The fate of an Inner that slipped or failed in the Bukturam was the worst thing that could happen to any being. Nalka, as an outer of course had no idea what the punishment was, but it had to be awful. Everyone always said so. While his eyes were glued on the hands of the Inner, not to miss the slightest sign, his mind wandered and he remembered his Fem-parent telling all the horrible stories about what would happen to an Inner if he ever failed. The hand moved and made the appropriate sign to speak, Nalka caught himself in the very last moment as he saw the sign was not meant for him but the other Outer. “Nomat-Kaffa the Outer and appointee diplomat to the Galactic Council speaks to you, the Assembly of the Inner. The Saran and the Pan Sarans are still at war and care little for other affairs. The Ult want to be left alone and they almost act like they did before they became peaceful.” One of the high up Inners nodded gracefully.” We analyze the Ult with many reports and sources and it is conceivable that they will return to their aggressive state and develop into a very serious safety threat to us.” This comment was delivered with the same polite friendliness that was a hallmark of the Inners; however the spread fingers and the seven inward turns of the left wrist signaled how serious the matter was. Noticing the hand sign to continue, the Diplomat carried on.” I was successful making the Kermac understand our concerns and they agreed to assist.” “We know the Kermac will not assist because they like us.” The Inner said.”What is the price?” “They will awake the Xunx and give us the Anroghh to keep us safe from the relentless Insectoids.” Nalka-Kalku still waited to see the signal so he could deliver his report and get out of here, he saw the Inner rise several inches from the recliner and he was afraid as he saw Mulku raise his right hand with one finger extended.”What is the price I asked you? You were not authorized to make deals of such magnitude with the Kermac! Becoming a slave race to these arrogant mind meddlers is certainly not acceptable.” Another of the Inners circled his hands suggesting a moment of reflection and calmness, and then he said.” While I must agree with Mulku-Graven I see the threat the Ult would pose. The Ult proved to be almost unstoppable before and if they once more become aggressive it would be most unfortunate for the Ferons.” His words were met with hand signs of agreement by most of the Inners present. He looked pleased.” However there is nothing but speculation and hearsay. Could it not be a clever rouse of the Kermac? Making us believe the Ult will be aggressive again and in turn appear to help us? Help that comes with a price of complete surrender to Kermac rule?” Again Mulku spoke, this time without even using hand signs or body language to announce his comments.” Is it not surprising to you that the Kermac posse’s ways to wake and control the Xunx? No one negotiates with the Insects. They consider all other life a source of food and little else.” The Outer Diplomat no longer paid attention to the proper forms either. He probably knew he was doomed anyway.” I am not an Inner; I am an Outer I am actually there at the Assembly. I talk to the other representatives and voices of the Galactic Civilizations. Of course I know about the Kermac manipulative ways. It is what they do for almost a million years!” He pointed upward and Nalka was certain he didn’t mean the ceiling but the space beyond. “You are sheltered and you guide us with the wisdom and the council only Inners achieve, but don’t think of me as a fool. Out there are different rules and I know about the Kermac, more than you ever will. Of course they manipulate the Ult, the Xunx and I am certain they are behind the Saran / Pan Saran Civil war. There are well funded rumors that the Kermac were behind the last Y’All attack. I know all that.” This time he made the eight movements of utter desolation.” Don’t you see the message the Kermac had given us. Succumb to Kermac rule, accept our help against the Ult or fall and be consumed by the Xunx. It is better to have the mystical control device that protects us from the Xunx than fight alone against the Ult and have the Kermac awaken the Xunx. We might succeed against one, but we surly vanish fighting two.” A third Inner that had been silent so far agreed.” I must confess, I follow the logic of the Outer and I read his reports. He had no other choice but to make a decision when asked. We Ferons are supreme in Technology and fine culture but Warriors and war like we are not. Oh yes we are capable defending ourselves, but you all know as well as I do we are better at scheming and delegating than fighting. That is why I have authorized Captain Nalka-Kalka to commence Experiment Nine.” The Inner made the hand signs to Nalka. Nalka responded appropriately.” As you know at the outer fringes of the space we control and claim as ours is a meaningless planet populated with ape like humanoids that look very much like the Saran. We observe them now for over 100 cycles. It is a primitive pre Astro culture as you know.” “We all know that, Captain. Go on and tell us about the Experiment.” Someone signaled with his hands. Nalka became a little nervous but tried not to show it. “Our scientists have created a new life form, combining various DNA sources and tailoring. This life form when successful will be the prototype for our new Soldier that will in our stead fight our wars. We dropped one on this planet to see how it will do against this primitive but savage humans, we will get results in a few depic cycles.” -- Sunku-Taku hated his assignment. He had been left behind along with fifty others to commence and monitor experiment nine. Here in their secret retreat in the Himalayas shielded from human eyes posing as a secluded sect of Shaolin monks for over 200 years none of the humans ever expected them to be anything else. Sunku had enough of Earth and these humans to last him a life time. He longed for a nice gray valley with all the things surrounding him that made life worth living. However deep inside he neither thought of the humans as weak, nor primitive. As a matter of fact he considered them the most aggressive and war like species he ever heard off. Sunku was of the firm believe that Earthers should be exterminated before they could reach the stars, because once they made the ascent they would begin a reign of terror and war on the Galaxy like few before. Experiment Nine was a genetic altered Xunx larva, adapted to Earth Gravity infused with DNA sequences of the Nul Nul and Shiss. A Saresii Scientist had sold his expertise and far advanced technology to create that fighting monster. The result would soon hatch. A biological living fighting machine with the crystalline hard shell of a Nul, the claws and agility of a Shiss, the intellect of a Freon and the unquenchable hunger for destruction and killing from the Xunx. It was against the rules of the First Galactic council to create new sentient life forms but the Ferons were never very good at keeping to contracts, promises or treaties. If successful Experiment Nine could be reproduced in numbers and used as a weapon against the Ult, the Xunx and everyone else try to impose on the Ferons. He personally believed Experiment Nine was even better than the legendary Y’All. Of course this was only a personal believe as he had never seen a live Y’All. The larvae was hidden in one of the Human world’s most populated city centers and once it broke loose and every time the being would have gorged itself on enough bio matter it would reproduce itself and in short time create a huge army, eradicating this planets population, then turn on itself and after a while there would be nothing left alive on Earth, perfect for colonization and a perfect example to the potential enemies of the Ferons how dangerous it would be to mess with the Gray ones. In less than ten days the Larvae would reach maturity and hatch! Category:Old GC Book - Beginnings